La luz de mis pesadillas
by dara 15
Summary: Solo necesitas que la persona correcta este a tu lado para poder superar cualquier pesadilla. Uns noche para revelar los que sientes por la otra persona es lo mejor que te puede pasar.


**Nota: los personajes no son míos.**

 **La luz de mis pesadillas.**

Yui despertó de golpe, los sueños cada vez eran más seguidos, ella sentada junto un gran árbol de cerezos con la voz de un hombre llamándola "Eva", poso su brazo sobre la frente y dio un gran respiro, apartando las sabanas salió de la cama, muy raramente volvía a dormir cuando despertaba en la madrugada, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió. En la mansión Mukami reinaba el silencio, Yui comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, la luz de la luna era tan intensa que iluminaba la casa.

Llego hasta la cocina _– "Un poco de leche tibia, quizás ayude". –_ Pensó para sí. Saco la leche del refrigerador y la puso al fuego, tardo unos cuantos minutos coloco la leche en una tasa y se recostó a un costado de la pared, mientras bebía recordaba el sueño, desde que los hermanos Mukami habían aparecido el sueño igual, ellos sabían algo pero los vampiros no le decían nada, solo le daban pistas pero nada en concreto. Bajo la mirada, el brillo de un objeto llamo su atención, dejando la tasa a un borde de la mesa se inclinó para alcanzar el objeto, al levantarlo se dio cuenta que era uno de los anillos de Kou.

De seguro debe estar buscándolo. – Se dijo a sí misma. Guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su suéter, tomo la tasa de nuevo y la llevo al lavaplatos.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia las habitaciones. Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kou, apoyo el oído sobre la puerta todo estaba en silencio. _–"De seguro debe estar durmiendo, mejor se lo entrego mañana". –_ Pensó. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho unos quejidos. Esto la asusto a pesar de dudar al principio, entro en la habitación, busco a Kou en la cama pero no se encontraba ahí, esto la asusto más, con la mirada comenzó a buscarlo hasta que visualizo la mano del chico sobresaliendo detrás de la camas, rápidamente se acercó a él.

– Kou. _– Dijo arrodillándose junto a él y colocándose sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos del chico._

– _Basta, no quiero… Por favor, no quiero. – Balbuceaba. Yui se percató que era otra vez el mismo sueño de la vez pasada._

El chico seguía moviéndose inquieto, realmente no le gustaba verlo así, quería despertarlo pero no sabía si esto le molestaría. En un movimiento rápido el chico se volteó, dejando caer una de sus manos en las piernas de la chica, ella dio un pequeño brinco, el chico se aferraba a ellas con mucha fuerza y seguía balbuceando, con cuidado coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kou y comenzó a sobarla, esto comenzó a calmar al chico, dejo de temblar y poco a poco dejo de hablar, Yui sintió un gran alivio, su visto se posó en la espalda del chico la cual estaba llena de cicatrices, con mucho cuidado las toco con las yemas de sus dedos. Kou despertó de golpe y se incorporó rápidamente al sentir que había alguien con él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? _– Exigió saber. Yui seguía en el suelo._

– _Perdona. Encontré tu anillo en la cocina y vine a dejártelo. – Comenzó a explicarle. – No iba a entrar pero escuche ruidos, me asuste y entre a buscarte. – Kou sintió mucho agradecimiento pero lo expreso._

– Tu historia no tiene sentido. – Dijo de forma despreocupada. – De seguro querías abusar de mí mientras dormía. – Decía mientras se tapaba el pecho con las manos y ponía de cara aterrado.

– ¡Claro que no! Simplemente quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. – Decía la chica en su defensa.

– Gatita-masoquista, no eres lo que pareces.

– ¿Qué? No soy esa clase de persona. – Dijo mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Kou la miro divertido mientras ella se sonrojaba. _– Acaso… ¿Tenias un mal sueño?_

– Esa maldita pesadilla aun me persigue pero ahora eso solo eso. – Respondió con pesadez. El chico noto que Yui quería más respuestas. – No debes salvar a todos los que conozcas.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Sé que te preocupas por nosotros, posees un corazón muy puro.

– No hables como si me conocieras muy bien.

– La verdad lo hago. – Dijo mientras señalaba su ojo derecho, la chica se sorprendió al ver que este poseía un color rojo.

– ¿Tu ojos es de color rojo? Si es azul.

– Veras: "Un día el pequeño niño pensó que si no era hermoso lo dejarían en paz, así que decidió arruinar su belleza, desafortunadamente este no tuvo el efecto deseado aun lo querían. En su desesperación pensó quitarse la vida pero no pudo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo otro chico apareció y lo detuvo, se unieron y trataron de escapar de esa pesadilla estaban a punto de lograrlo pero los atraparon, el niño sin ojo estaba entre la vida y la muerte pero llego una persona que lo salvo y le regalo un ojo mágico, que es capaz de leer el corazón de la personas".

– ¿Leer los corazones?

– Así es, se torna rojo cuando leo los corazones. Tengo cuidado de que nadie se dé cuenta. – Le dedico una sonrisa. - ¿Dónde está?

– ¿Eh?

– Mi anillo. – La miro mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

– Oh… Si claro. – Busco en su bolsillo. – Toma. – Se incorporó y se acercó a él. Kou tomo su anillo y lo coloco en su dedo índice.

– Estoy completo de nuevo. – Dijo en broma.

– Muy bien, me retiro para que duermas. – Yui comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero el chico la detuvo.

– Quédate no tengo sueño, hazme compañía ¿Si, gatita? – Antes de poder hacer algo el chico la lanzo a la cama para luego quedar sobre ella.

– Kou-Kun ¿Qué haces?

– Dicen que la leche tibia es un buen relajante pero yo prefiero la sangre. – Dijo antes de morderle el hombro, Yui hizo una mueca de dolor. – Muy relajante. – Dijo antes de volver a beber. Pasado un momento se alejó de ella. – Me gusta tu compañía, quédate a dormir ahora. – Le guiño el ojo.

– Antes de poder protestar el chico ya había puesto las sabanas sobre ellos.

– Esas cicatrices… ¿Te las hicieron en tu pesadilla? – Esto lo tomo por sorpresa.

– Así es. Ya no tienen importancia, ya no preguntes más. – Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir.

– Todos se conocieron en ese lugar ¿Verdad? – Kou siguió con los ojos cerrados. _– Se cuidan con mucho cariño, eso me sorprendió ya que poseen un lazo más fuerte que hermanos de sangre. No conozco su historia pero tratare de apoyarlos también._

– Kou apretó con fuerza sus ojos pero no puedo evitar acercarse a ella, tomo una de las manos de Yui y la coloco sobre su mejilla derecha. La chica lo miro.

– Eres cálida. – Comento el chico. _– Una persona llena de amor, eso también es admirable. – Decía mientras apretaba su mano. – No me importa que seas Eva simplemente me importas tú. – Abrió los ojos para verla, Yui se percató que su ojo derecho cambiaba rápidamente de color rojo y azul. – No sé corresponderás mis sentimientos pero no puedo soportarlo más._

– Kou la atrajo más a él para quedar solo a escasos centímetros de sus labios, en este punto los dos tenían las mejillas muy sonrojadas, inclinando un poco más sobre ella, Kou corto la distancia entre ellos depositando un casto beso sobre los labios de la chica quien simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, apretó un poco sus labios sobre los de ella para luego aflojarlos un poco y volver a besarla con un poco más de intensidad, sintió como Yui correspondía al beso, sin ser consciente de sus movimientos Kou se había colocado de nuevo sobre ella mientras que el beso iba adquiriendo más intensidad, se detuvo un momento alejándose un poco de ella comenzó a hablar.

– Tus labios son dulces. – Le dijo a una Yui totalmente sonrojada. – No sé cómo he podido resistir por tanto tiempo. – Volvió a besarla.

– Kou-Kun. – Logro decir entre besos. Kou se detuvo para verla, mientras que la chica dudo unos segundos antes de hablar. – ¿Te gusto?

– La verdad. – Sonrio. – Al principio no, no llamaste mi atención pero luego fui conociéndote más y no pude dejar de verte. – Soltó una risa fuerte. – Comprendí que sentía algo por ti cuando notaba las mordidas que te hacían mis hermanos. – Paso su mano sobre una mordida casi cicatrizada que tenía en el hombro. – Y sentía unos fuertes deseos de golpearlos y decirles no la toquen, es solo mía.

– Eso se llaman celos. – Rió de forma suave.

– No hagas eso. – Dijo de forma autoritaria, haciendo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida. – Cuando haces eso no puedo evitar sentirme de una forma que jamás había sentido antes, no puedo dejar de verte, dentro de mi pecho se torna cálido y solo quiero… – La frase quedó en el aire ya que Yui había atrapado los labios del vampiro con los suyos. La chica paro de besarlo. – Eres muy cálida. – Comento antes de acomodarse sobre el pecho de la chica mientras la abrazaba. – Quédate así, por favor. – Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

– Está bien. – Paso sus brazos alrededor del chico mientras acariciaba con ternura los cabellos del chico.

En cuestión de minutos Kou se había quedado dormido de nuevo, Yui no quería dormirse tenía miedo que la pesadilla lo perturbara de nuevo, sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse entre las cortinas. Kou despertó ante la molesta luz que le daba en los ojos, comenzó a moverse pero se detuvo rápidamente al sentir dos brazos sobre él, alzo la vista para ver a Yui profundamente dormida. _–"Te quedaste a mi lado". –_ Pensó para sí mientras sonreía, con mucho cuidado acaricio la mejilla de la chica. Con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama y acomodo a Yui en ella. Camino con cautela por la habitación mientras tomaba un poco de ropa y salió de esta. Tomo un baño rápido, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el jardín, corto las rosas rojas más grandes que encontró y las sujeto con un moño blanco, las olio y sonrió para sí.

Los rayos del sol eran más fuertes esto hizo despertar a Yui, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrase _–"Me quede dormida". –_ Se dijo así misma, el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior invadió sus pensamientos haciéndola sonrojar, llevo su mano a sus labios y los froto con delicadeza, podía sentir los labios del chico aun sonrió y giro sobre la cama, se percato que junto a ella se encontraba un ramo de rosas con un papel sobre ellas, se incorporo para tomarlas, su aroma era dulce, dejándolas sobre su regazo tomo el papel y comenzó a leerlo.

–" _ **Buenos días mi gatita ¿Cómo dormiste?**_

 _ **Perdona por no estar a tu lado cuando despertaste pero tuve que irme por asuntos de trabajo. Volveré lo más pronto posible, te quiero.**_

 _ **PD: Deje una marca en tu cuello para que sepan que eres mía".**_

Rápidamente llevo su mano a su cuello pero no sintió nada, se levanto de la cama para verse en el espejo, en el lado izquierdo de su cuello tenía un gran chupetón y debajo de este con tinta tenia escrito **"Eres mía. Kou :3".** Esto la puso roja como un tomate, sonrió al saber que el chico sentía lo mismo que ella y que podía hacerlo feliz, se dirigió a la cama y tomo la rosas, la abrazo con fuerza.

– También te quiero Kou-Kun.

 **Bueno este** **es un one-shot que se me ocurrió luego de ver el capítulo 5 de "Diabolik lovers: more blood", es muy difícil no amarlos x3 Espero les guste este fic.**

 **Saludos :D**


End file.
